Home
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: There's a difference between Joey and a dog. He won't take things laying down. But once a mutt, always a mutt and a mutt always finds his way back home. [SxJ yaoi]


So I haven't tried Joey/Seto in a long while. But since the wonderful movie is coming tomorrow I decided that this would be a nice touch! Crap summary, that's actually the first time I've ever said that...  
  
Disclaimer: Banish me to the shadow realm? I think not!  
  
-=Home=-  
  
''You're finally home.''  
  
So it wasn't exactly the warmest welcome in the world. You could hear the sarcasm lacing his every syllable but at least the thought was present.  
  
''Miss me?''  
  
He asked casually as if ignoring the small doses of anger dripping from the clouds let out into the open air.  
  
''Of course.''  
  
The strong and independent act always failed, failing apart at the woven seems as the sadness reigned supreme and spread a fluttering warm sensation through his heart.  
  
''Then act like it.''  
  
Without hesitation, he did. He took the last steps forward, onto the welcoming carpet bare foot and wrapped his arms around the strong figure who's smirk calm smirk was victorious and gracing his lips.  
  
''Missed you Seto, I missed you so much.''  
  
He buried his nose against the cold neck, wet from the rain as his brown locks clung to his pale flesh as he took in the intoxication smell of what belonged to him. Finally, he had something that he could truly call his own.  
  
Seto had complied to the embrace after having offered it as a silent apology, like so many others that went unheard. His arms, the material of his trench coat still dampened from the water encircled the slender frame leaned up against him.  
  
''Joey! You didn't say big brother was home!''  
  
The beaming voice, overflowing with joy burst out as his big dark blue eyes shone with brightness and nostalgia. He could barely feel the carpeting from the stairs beneath his feet as he dashed at full force towards the duo, still tangled lovingly together.  
  
''Mokuba, little brother....''  
  
Seto felt weaker as he let his high standing position fall from atop the pedestal he was placed on but it was for his little brother, his original reason for pursuing life and to keep up to it's demanding pace.  
  
Joey had looked up at Seto, his blonde hair brushing up against his pale cheek, tainted rosey from the chilly cold they we're inside avoiding.  
  
''You shouldn't go away so often!''  
  
The child pouted playfully, yet sounding confident his request would be considered and taken into action. A small chuckle escaped Joey's lips as he nodded his head in agreement, a tiny kiss placed upon the same cheek we're his hair had been as proof.  
  
''Alright...''  
  
The usual response was the one Seto had given even going as far as adding a softer level to his normal unwavering tone.  
  
All this because I went away again, he sighed quietly, the mere exhale of his breath passed off as a sign of his weariness from the long travels he'd returned home from.  
  
Am I really worth it? He told himself as an afterthought thought only by watching the joy he brought in his return.  
  
Was he?  
  
-=.=- -=.=- -=.=-  
  
''This means you're leaving again...doesn't it?'' Joey had been leaned against his doorframe in the large estate he resided in, as his eyes flickered over the luggage opened up and clothes being stored away.  
  
''Another month.''  
  
There was a depressive sigh and a new unwelcome silence looming over the darkened room only indication of any life by the sounds of the zippers closing the storage pieces.  
  
''Leaving in the morning?''  
  
Seto had placed the luggage at the door, standing in front of Joey as he nodded his head slightly, his brown bangs falling over his eyes, masking the regret.  
  
''Then sleep with me till then....''  
  
With no room for protest, a dull smirk played upon the blonde's lips a complete contrast to the distressed look his chocolate eyes gave away.  
  
-=.=- -=.=- -=.=-  
  
The month had been long and agonizing, every day a new torment, every phone call of mixed words becoming more painful.  
  
Yet business called and work needed to be done for a company to live and expand. All it's devoted employees whose sacrifices were forgotten about always needed for some other task to be completed.  
  
Understanding was a must, Joey knew that and his tolerance would always be worn thin but there were limits that came mere inches from being crossed, those of the heart.  
  
Seto on the other hand admired the loyalty and patience his pup had acquired during those nights alone in solitude while he was away, attending to a conference or meeting.  
  
Though he felt their suffering was unnecessary and that it was in fact unfair for him to leave time after time and still have someone anxiously waiting at the door for him.  
  
His lifestyle, his choices weren't made for two people; they were based on what he thought best for himself as a single person, striving for perfection and dominance. It wasn't suited for a struggling pair of lovers who candle of unity was slowly dying and the darkness becoming smothering.  
  
Though life never dealt everyone a perfect hand of cards; it was the luck of the draw, whether fated positive or negative. Some people we're given cards, cheats to the deck that allowed them to play differently when the game was meant to be played fairly.  
  
His departures and absences weren't fair to one person, randomly thrown into the round with someone who'd fixed his hand before the game commenced.  
  
-=.=- -=.=- -=.=-  
  
Everything came to an end and as the month of distance slipped away, like a grain of sand falling atop the pile of it's similar, they would soon all be reunited.  
  
The planes had been delayed, chaos soon ensued and everyone was in general discontent with the tardy flights, pushed back a few hours.  
  
Domino city had been plunged into the am time zone as the stars adorned the midnight sky, clear of all the grey clouds that had been lingering overhead.  
  
Seto had been quiet upon entering his long missed domain, knowing very well the other residents would be fast asleep, or should have been.  
  
Joey never did seem to follow the rules either, but he only stepped over them occasionally, never fully breaking those set up boundaries.  
  
He was still up when he should have been sleeping, jumping up from the couch when the door had been opened and closed so very quietly.  
  
''Oh...I was so worried about you.''  
  
A blur of blonde crossed Seto's vision as his pup was now latched onto his body, hugging his very breath away.  
  
''Pup....I'm fine. Just a little late.''  
  
''But I was still so worried. I thought maybe the plane had an acci-''  
  
His loud and vehement rambles we're shushed by a soft finger pressed to his lips.  
  
''You'll wake Mokuba.''  
  
Joey nodded as his chin was lifted upwards, the pair of cold blue eyes staring down at him, making every stressful emotion disappear. He leaned up, dissipating the distance, like so many others that came them apart.  
  
His kiss was fuelled by longing, a strong yearning and desire overwhelming his thoughts and taking control of his actions.  
  
Met with just as much passion, the meshing of lust rekindled their flame that burned on with barely any life till realization pored a glass of water upon the helpless fire as it went out, leaving nothing but blinding obscurity.  
  
''Joey...''  
  
The younger boy had been confused as to why the sudden break occurred and his first name, sounding like such a foreign language was sliding off Seto's tongue, no longer in his mouth.  
  
''I haven't been fair to you. I haven't been considerate in the least bit.''  
  
''That's nothing new.'' Joey passed off the comment with his own teasing joke, hoping to lighten the atmosphere surrounding them.  
  
''I'm serious, we should be even and we're not. You should be happy and I doubt you truly are.''  
  
''I....do get mad that you leave me so often and so easily but...''  
  
Their bodies had stepped apart, renewing the separation between themselves that had been so difficultly fought off.  
  
''Joey....When a master has to leave and the pet can't come he gets rid of it.''  
  
''I know...''  
  
''Either it's given away, brought to the vet's or put down.''  
  
Again the head of blonde locks nodded, frowning slightly as he wondered what any of it had to do with his situation.  
  
''I could never give you to someone else so freely. You are mine and to put you down would be cruel and senseless of me.''  
  
''Seto, I don't get any of this.''  
  
''Even if it hurts the master, he must tear his eyes away from the dog's pleading ones, his only comfort is knowing the animal will have a better home there.''  
  
''I know that you call me you're pup but what does any of this have to do with us?''  
  
''The master parts ways with his best friend because he finds the life he was giving the dog wasn't fair to the animal.''  
  
''You can't be serious, there's a difference between a dog and me Seto.''  
  
''If the grieving is too much for the owner to handle sometimes he does go back for his pet.''  
  
''You can't be serious. You can't mean all this....''  
  
''Joey, It will be best for you.''  
  
''No, No it won't be! You can't expect me to just obey your decision. I have a voice too you know! I am happy...I'm happy with you!''  
  
''You're so much like a dog. Why not just accept it, I'm unfair to you and you don't deserve it!''  
  
''I'm not going to let us just play dead, I can bark and I will.''  
  
''You really are just as stubborn as any pup.''  
  
''Just for you...''  
  
''Can the master at least have time think things over again then?''  
  
''All the time you need....''  
  
Joey didn't bother looking at Seto again, his eyes we're trained on looking at the floor as he still felt, even after barking out his protests like his heart was bleeding from an open wound. At least he'd have time to lick his wounds and let the healing process begin. He just hoped he'd have a veterinarian to still help him then.  
  
''Just remember....'' He trailed off, grabbing his green coat, sliding it on to shelter himself from the cold taunting him from outside with the sounds of the harsh winds crashing up against the windows. ''Dogs always find their way home and if you still want me to come back, I'll find a way too.''  
  
-=Owari=-  
  
Don't kill me....that ended very weirdly in my opinion but I tired something new with just dialogue, it's simple so I'm not expecting any confusion.  
  
Did I make the relations right? Did everything seem alright?'' Any connections you seen? Do tell... 


End file.
